MM:The Characters
During his 10+ game run, Megaman has met some very interesting characters, some good some bad. Here are the chracters that Megaman has met over his run. The Main Heroes Megaman The main protagonist of the series that would bear his name. Also known as "The Blue Bomber", Megaman began as a servant robot for his master: Dr. Light, but then as Light's former partner Dr. Wily attacked the world, Megaman decides to be converted into a warrior robot. Megaman has made alomost instant fame in his first game, not because he's a cool robot that can shoot small bursts of plasma from his arms but he can also use the weapon data from a robot master and use it has his own. Dr. Light The World's re-knowned robot scientist. His creations and his knowledge of robots has helped Light received recognition the world over. His dream is to have humans and robots live together in peace and harmony. Unfortunately for Light, this was not to be as his assistant Dr. Wily stole his robots and converted them into robot masters and attacked the world. Light had reluctantly accepted Megaman's request to be converted into a robot master himself to stop Wily. Dr. Light has been a great helper for Megaman in virtually most of his games. But, there were games where Light himself was captured (in Megaman 5) and even convicted of a robot attack (in Megaman 9). Light can not only explain to Megaman thew kind of weapon that he has recently gained after defeating a robot master, but he can also create special items or special parts for Megaman. Light will eventually go on to assist (in spirit) Megaman X. Roll Megaman's sister. Roll was also created by Dr. Light and to help him around his laboratory. Even when megaman was converted into a robot master, Roll remained as a servant robot, but always had good faith in her brother that he'll come back. Roll would mostly in the background of most of the Megaman games (often welcoming Megaman back home after defeating Dr. Wily at the end), but Roll would go on to have a more bigger role in helping Megaman on his mission to stop Wily by enhancing his weapon systems. Protoman The very first robot master that Dr. Light created while still having Dr. Wily as his assistant. He spomehow ran away and now dedicates his own robot life to helping others, but on his own terms. Protoman first appeared as some of kind of recurring villain that you must fight, he would retreat once you defeat him, but he'll even help Megaman at some point (like destroying a metal barrier in geminiman's stage in Megaman 3. Eventually, Protoman would help Megaman in the background of his own mission to stop whoever is causing chaos to the world. Unfortunately for Proroman, he would also be framed for an attack on the world and kidnapping Dr. Light. but he would reveal the man responsible for the kidnapping of Light to Megaman. Even after Protoman's ordeal of being framed, he still helps out Megaman in his missions. He would eventually fight Megaman again and admits that Megaman is the better robot master. He would even help megaman repair after being infected by an alien energy. Animal Helpers Megaman also got some aid from animal robots that Light has created for Megaman. Rush Megaman's first and quite possibly most famous of the robot animal friends. Rush is a very versatile robot animal that physically helps Megaman in his missions. Rush has a stored coil in the back part to help Megaman reach places that are normally out of reach for Megaman, he can also act as some kind of jet powered skateboard to help Megaman cross long gaps. For a while, Rush also acted as a small submarine so Megaman can traverse underwater better than he can on foot. Beat This robotic Bird is also quite versatile when it came to helping Megaman on his missions. At first, Beat would be a homing attack robot animal and continuously damage the opponent. In Megaman 7, once you rescue Beat from a tree in Slash man 's stage, he can guide you to safety if Megaman happens to fall into a floor. Tango Tango made it's only appearance of the Gameboy Version of Megaman 5, in this game he can rool along the ground A la Sonic The Hedgehog, and do damage to enemies. Enemies Besides the robot masters and the minor enemies. Megaman has also went up against interesting characters in his run in video games. Dr. Wily One of the most persistent Video Game villains of all time. Tired of not getting recognized along with Dr. Light's creations he helped create, he steals Light's robots and convert them into robot masters and attacked the world. Wily would become one of the most persistent villains in the history of video games, after Megaman defeats him, he surrenders. But will always go back to his evil ways soon thereafter, he even worked in the background of other crises in the Megaman universe by blaming Protoman for the kidnapping of Dr. Light, but also blame Light himself for an attack caused by robots. Bass Bass was created by Dr. Wily after facing Megaman so many times. By creating a strong energy called "Bassinium" he has created Bass and his own robotic animal known as Treble. Bass was the first robotic villains that truely hated Megaman and will do absoltely anything to prove he's better than the Blue Bomber. Other characters These characters appeared in some Megaman games, but only make one or two appearances. Dr. Cossack A Russian robot scientist that at one time thought that Megaman kidnapped his Daughter: Kalinka. He creates 8 of his own robots to fight against Megaman. But then it turned out that Wily kidnapped Kalinka and forgave Megaman. Cossack also took it upon himself to improve Megaman by upgrading his Mega Buster. Kalinka The gorgeous daughter of Dr. Cossack. Kalinka is a nice, pretty young girl. She was kidnapped by Dr. Wily and blamed Megaman for her kidnapping, when Protoman rescued her she explained everything to Megaman and her father. Not Mentioned, she still maintains a mutual relationship with Megaman.